A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by Kiouni Sairye
Summary: Well . . .A Chrismas present for a friend. A kinda quick read, nothing spectacular. Kingdom Hearts mainly, then my friend's in there too. RR if you want. And please realize I didn't put my best effort into this. No flames.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Occurence

A friend's Christmas present. Quick, easy, not well-written, but hey, she doesn't care. Merry Christmas Rhianna.

**A Kingdom Hearts Christmas **

****

**By: Keely Lane**

**To: RHIANNA!!!!!!!!!**

**Prologue**

**An Unexpected Occurrence**

"Wa-kka!"

"Rhianna! SHUT UP!"

". . . . . . . . . . "Rhianna Sloan frowned and carefully placed an ornament on the brightly decorated tree. Jeez. It was just a joke. She glared at Aisha. What a stick in the mud.

Keely came around the corner with a smile, holding up _another_ picture of Riku. Taking it vigilantly she placed it on the tree. Rhianna laughed at her. "I think Riku would be scared of you Keely."

Rolling her eyes Keely replied, "And what would _Sora_ do, huh?" Seeing Rhianna's blush she laughed. "So, when are you leaving for your grandparent's house?"

"Today…I have to sit in the car for _hours_! It really sucks."

Keely chuckled. "It only takes an hour and fifteen minutes to get there hon. Well you can always draw stuff, or write poems I guess. Maybe you can listen to some music on your CD player."

"I guess . . ."

Keely and Aisha glomped Rhianna. "We'll miss YOU!! !!!!"

"GET _OFF _ME!!!"

A few minutes later, Rhianna was sitting in her car with a notebook in her lap and a pencil poised over it. Unfortunately, she could think of nothing to write. With a sigh she set the items aside and looked out the window.

Something flickered across her vision. Rhianna started and looked around. _What was that? _She mentally queried. It looked kind of black . . . The car stopped suddenly with such a force that sent Rhianna flying through the windshield. Before she lost consciousness, Rhianna saw a youthful face and red hair standing over her. _Unknowns . . .?_

"Uhhh . . . . ?"

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Rhianna slowly opened her eyes. Around her, people of all sorts were standing/sitting. Her eyes fell upon a duck and a dog, that were looking at her it slight shock.

"Oh my God . . . am I in Hell?"

A man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth sniggered. "Sorry kid, you in Transverse town."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"Kid, chill out. It looks like the Heartless attacked your world. . ."

Rhianna felt the tears well up inside her eyes. _No way that could have happened. Keely . . . Aisha . . . .? Are you guys all right . . . ?_

Someone placed an arm around Rhianna's shoulders. She looked up to find a girl with long brown hair and green eyes looking at her with a small smile. "Don't worry . . . "

"Rhianna, my name's Rhianna. . . "

"Well Rhianna I'm Aerith and your world will be fine once Sora seals the other worlds." Aerith gave her arm a friendly pat and smiled. A young man in the corner snorted imperceptibly, the scar adorning his face glimmering in the light. Another young girl, dressed like a ninja, jumped up and hit the man on the arm.

"Jeez Squall, you don't have to be so mean about it!"

"I've told you Yuffie, my name's Leon. Anyway, we're relying on a _kid_. Who knows what might happen."

Yuffie hmffphed and turned away. She winked at Rhianna. "Don't worry; your world will be fine!"

At that moment another young man, about Rhianna's age, walked into the room with a sigh. Addressing the dog and duck he motioned for them to come along. "Let's go Donald, Goofy. We have a lot of worlds to seal."

Rhianna blushed deeply. She couldn't believe it! Sora was right _in front_ of her! He turned to look at the girl in the bed, a slight smile on his face. Good. She was ok. Rhianna finally looked up and met his Cerulean blue eyes with her brown ones.

Sora broke out in a grin, "HI! I'm Sora. I'm glad you're ok."

Rhianna swallowed and nodded politely. "I'm Rhianna Sloan, it's nice to meet you."

He turned to look at Squall with a slight frown. "We're going back to Halloween Town, there seems to be a disturbance there." Nodding, Squall leaned off the wall and began to walk towards the door, with Sora following with his posse. He sheepishly turned at the door and looked at Rhianna. "Nice meeting you . . . Rhianna."

Rhianna watched as her man walked out of her life. _HELL no! Wait . . . isn't there a gummi ship they travel in?_ With a sly smile Rhianna levered herself out of the bed, wincing at every step and movement of her body. "Where's the bathroom Aerith?"

Carefully, Aerith took her arm and steered her towards the bathroom. Once the two were gone, another guy emerged from the shadows and turned towards Squall. "That girl is . . . strange. How could she of all people escape her world? I believe she might be linked with the new enemies we saw."

"Perhaps Cloud. . ." Squall lightly flicked a piece of his hair back and sighed. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her." A scream echoed around the hotel.

The guys, along with Yuffie, ran into the women's bathroom. Aerith rushed out to meet them.

"Rhianna's gone!"

Meanwhile . . . . . .

Rhianna wearily trudged past the Accessory Shop. Who knew that the window in the bathroom was two stories over the street? Adding to her _other_ list of injuries and the ones she had just acquired, it was safe to say she was pissed. Then it all drifted away when she saw the door to the other worlds. Quickening her pace Rhianna pushed through the doors and tripped over a rock. Stumbling Rhianna fell against the gummi ship and into the storage hole with a clunk. Goofy pulled the door on the storage shut and turned toward Sora. Sora was standing there, obviously thinking about something. Goofy gently nudged him. "A penny fer your thoughts?"

Sora was startled out of his contemplation and shook his head, the thoughts of the girl he had just met distinguished. "Let's go you guys! To Halloween Town!"

**The first chapter of the present. What a great friend I am ****J lmao, jk. Read the other chapters if you want . . . . **


	2. Chapter 1: The Missing Santa

Chapter1. . . well, kinda 2 but whatever.. Have fun kiddies.

**Chapter 1**

**The Missing Santa**

As the gummi ship came to a halt Sora pulled on his costume and jumped out, intent on seeing what was the matter. As he passed through the gate the Mayor met him.

"Sora! So good to see you!"

"Hey . . . so what's the problem?"

The Mayor gulped and chuckled nervously. "We-well . . . . you se-see . . . " He then burst out in hysterical tears. "Santa has been taken bye an unknown force! And what's worse is that Jack went to save him . . . . and he hasn't returned!!!!!" He began to sob uncontrollably. Sora sighed and began to question the Mayor. After he got the answers he wanted, Sora set off towards the woods that would lead him to the "Holiday Doors".

Rhianna smashed a gummi piece again the storage door in annoyment. _How_ could she have gotten into this mess? With a final hit the storage door yielded. Rhianna, with a puff rolled out onto the ground. As she laid there a noise came to her ears. It was a small humming noise, like someone singing. Rhianna sighed. Hopefully it was someone that could help her. Luckily, it was.

The humming abruptly stopped and the person, well it really was like a rag doll, bent over the girl. "Are you all right?"

Rhianna sat up and looked at the woman-doll-thingy in happiness. "I think so . . . could you help me? I would very much indebted."

"Sure, I'm Sally, and you are . . . ?"

"Rhianna Sloan, nice to meet you!"

"Well Rhianna, we need to get you some new clothes."

Sora carefully pushed through the thicket of bushes. The doors had to be here somewhere . . . Something black flashed across his vision. Sora grabbed The Oathkeeper tightly in his hand. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"Hey Sora, where do ya think those there Holiday Doors are?"

Sora smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "No idea Goofy . . . but hopefully someplace near."

Donald nodded his head in agreement and sped up his pace. Then, as the light began to dwindle in the sky, the Heartless attacked.

Rhianna could not believe what Sally had put on her. Her black pants and blue tank top were replaced with a mini black skirt with a buckle, black and orange striped stockings, a tight black halter top with arm warmers the same color as her stockings, and the weirdest boots she had ever worn.

As Rhianna looked into the broken mirror Sally brought out the finishing touch, Vampire teeth and a huge witch's hat complete with buckle. Rhianna took the teeth and put them in her mouth as Sally sat the hat on her head at an angle. "You look great Rhianna!"

"Thanks Sally . . . but what do I do about a weapon?" Sally frowned slightly and disappeared into another room. Rhianna sighed and pushed her brown hair out of her face, "So Sally . . . what's the problem here anyway?"

Out of the other room Sally's distant voice came wafting back to Rhianna's ears. "Someone kidnapped Santa Clause and Jack went out to save him . . . but no one came back, and that was three days ago. I'm worried about him. . . "

Rhianna smiled in sympathy. "Don't worry, he's fine I bet! Sora will find them both! Just you wait Sally!"

Sally came back into the room, carrying a large covered object. She grinned at Rhianna. "Your right. Thanks for the comfort. Here, you can fight with this."

With a flurry of hand motions the cloth was gone and in Sally's hand shone the most morbidly

beautiful scythe Rhianna had ever seen. The staff was a spiral of dark grey metal, ending at the top, where it twisted and disappeared around a black diamond blade. What was most amazing was the small multi-colored crystal-like things that sat in random places along the staff. "Sally . . . . it's too beautiful to take . . . ."

Sally smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Now, follow the path into the woods to the south. You should come upon the "Holiday Doors", doors that are said to lead the person into all the different holidays."

"How am I to know the right door?"

"Oh . . . you'll see . . . ready?"

"Ok . . . I'm all set!"

"Go save your guy Rhianna!"

Rhianna tripped over the doorframe and fell face forward with a sweatdrop. "Umm . . . . Yeah. Bye Sally! Thanks for all your help!"

Sora batted away another Heartless in annoyment. With the rate things were going, he would _never_ find the doors. The only advancement they had made was in getting to a snow covered area of the woods, and freezing their butts off. Something silver smashed against his arm and sent him soaring back into a tree. Sora's head knocked against a small rock beside the fur. Instantly the Heartless were upon him as he lay dazed and disoriented.

In a last resort Sora rolled over the stone and went down over a hill, losing Heartless at every spin. Then, with a splash, Sora dropped into the tiny stream that wove through the woods. The last thing he say was amber brown eyes looking down on him . . .

Rhianna carefully wrapped her cloak around Sora and pulled him closer to her. She irritably kicked another log into the small fire she had made and sighed. When she had found Sora in the stream he had been torn to pieces, and not to mention on the border of pneumonia. She had taken care of his wounds with some bandage Sally had given her, but the only thing she could do for his cold would be what she was doing at that moment. Hey, she had no complaints.

Sora's mumbled voice made her reluctantly let go of her tight hold on him and lightly brush his hair out of his eyes. "Sora . . . .? Wake up. . . ."

As Sora began to regain consciousness Rhianna tossed another log into the fire and stirred it with the bottom of her scythe. "Rhianna . . . .?"

Rhianna set down her scythe and turned to the weak Sora. He was looking at her in shock, and something she couldn't quite place.

"What happened? Where are Donald and Goofy?" He attempted to sit up but fell back against the rock Rhianna had used to prop him up. She caught his head before it hit the stone. Sora's eyes were clouded over with a fever and she was positive he had a migraine. Taking the cloth that had been given to her she dipped it into the stream and pressed it to his forehead.

"Sora . . . you need to rest, you might get worse if you try to stand. You probably fell into the stream and hit your head after you fought the Heartless. As to you friends, I'm sure they are fine and most likely looking for you as we speak."

He nodded slowly, wincing as he stretched the skin on his wounds. He started to shiver again, and pulled the cloak around him. Rhianna frowned and took off her own cover, placing it on Sora's body. "He looked at her and frowned. "You'll get cold . . . . . ."

"Shhhhh . . . .Sora, you need to rest. I'll take care of everything." She leaned forward and lightly pressed her hand to his burning cheek. "I'll take care of you . . . "

Reassured Sora slowly drifted off to sleep. Before he did though he whispered, "You're a good friend Rhianna . . . " Rhianna felt her heart twinge with sadness. Only a friend? She shook her head and sighed. Once she made sure he was safely tucked in, Rhianna began her search for Sora's two friends.

She found them not to far away, both leaning against each other and trying to stay warm. "Ummm . . . guys?"

They jumped and spun to look at her. "Rhianna! What are you doin' here?" Goofy exclaimed in shock, with Donald agreeing.

"Uhhh.. . . . .that's not important now! I have Sora back at camp and I need you to watch him for me."

A few minutes later the three were back at camp, and Rhianna was giving them directions. "So make sure his fever doesn't go up, and make sure he's warm, not mild, _warm_."

"Uhuk! But Rhianna, where are you going?"

"Well . . . I'm going on ahead to find where Jack and Santa went. Don't worry, I have protection . . . " She held up her scythe, " and all I'm going to do is see if I can find them, no fighting, all right?" Donald grumbled about danger and about a little girl not being out in it, but nodded all the same. "Oh yeah . . . .when

Sora wakes up, tell him . . . . I hope he finds what he's searching for."

With a small sniff Rhianna turned and started to trudge towards the direction that Sally had told her, oblivious to her feelings. _Sora is better off with Kairi . . . not me! I mean, it was predestined right? He likes Kairi anyway . . .I'm only a friend There's always more fish in the sea . . Right? _Rhianna's tears started to fall as the snow began to get deeper and deeper. Slowing, she began to pace herself again low and behold, came across the Holiday doors. They were all arranged in two rows, along with the trees. As Rhianna got a closer look, she realized the small pictures that adorned the doors were all dark. The only door that had a picture glowing was the one at the end of the hallway of trees. Rhianna cautiously approached the door, her scythe in a ready stance. Yes. She was scared. When Rhianna was about a foot away from the door she gasped. On it, a picture of skull and crossbones glowed sinisterly. Rhianna turned and began to plod back away from the door. Something made her stop. The door began to open slowly, and Rhianna was frozen in fear and shock.

Slowly but surely, darkness began to pour out of the door. That wasn't what made her blood run cold though. The darkness was headed straight for her. Before Rhianna was obscured by the darkness, she let out a long, terrified scream. And the people that heard the shriek, began to run towards it.

Heh. . . . . .the second part. Joy upon the world. R/R SOMETHING I write.


	3. Chapter 2: Sora's Determination

Last part . . . . . The sequel I'm working on for Rhianna's Birthday. But yeah . . . Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Sora's Determination**

Sora dropped his cup of soup that Rhianna had left for them. He sat up and pulled the covers off, despite the protests of his two friends. Sora's head started to spin but he propped himself up on his Keyblade. That was Rhianna's scream. She was in danger and he had to go save her.

With the help of Goofy and Donald Sora began to run toward the direction of the scream. _Please . . . please let her be all right!_

Rhianna blinked her eyes, but to no avail. It was pitch black . . . she felt as if she was floating in space. Her body was exhausted and she had no idea where she was. . . .then something clunked her on the head. Cursing loudly Rhianna reached up to see what had so unceremoniously hit her. A spark of hope filled her heart. It was her scythe. Taking it in her hands she began to swing it around recklessly, trying to find some solid item. She succeeded.

"Oww! Watch where you swing that miss!"

Rhianna screamed in shock and bounced back. "Who-who are you?"

"Jack Skellington at your service, along with Santa Clause . . . I see you were also eaten by the monster."

"Monster . . .?" Rhianna squeaked in shock.

"Hohoho! Yes, it attacked me in my bed and Jack was kind enough to try to find me, but as you see he was also eaten by the creature."

Rhianna nodded and relaxed. At least she was with two people she knew of. "I'm Rhianna, I was helping Sora. . . .but . . . . yeah." She giggled sheepishly. "No problems though, Sora will rescue us!"

"Well. . . I hope so!"

"I have faith in him . . . . he'll find us!" _I know he will . . . _

Sora slashed through another Heartless and began to run to the doors. "Donald, Goofy! Take care of the Heartless, I'm gonna save Rhianna!"

Sora took The Oathkeeper and brought it down upon the door with a newly filled determination. The door shattered and darkness shot out, its objective cloaking Sora in its deadly darkness. Dodging Sora made an uppercut with the Keyblade. The monster let out a deafening howl of pain.

Rhianna was sent soaring into Santa bye the sudden jolt of the monster. A howl of pain echoed around them. "Sora's here! I told you he would come!" A bright light filled the area around them. Santa Clause had summoned the last of his magic and created a ball of light. Rhianna looked around in shock. They were in water. Or something like it . . . they could breathe in it. Rhianna began to swim up towards the supposed surface. As her head passed the surface Rhianna saw the edges of the creature's insides. "How . . . interesting."

Rhianna turned to Jack and gave him a skeptical look. He grinned and shrugged. Santa came up shortly afterward carrying the ball in his hand. "I have an idea you guys . . . on the count of three we'll try to pierce the monster's side and get out so Sora can kill it. Ready? One . . . two . . . THREE!"

Rhianna took her scythe and slashed down with all her might. Jack clawed the side and Santa . . . did something. Apparently, for the monster screamed in agony and a whole appeared in the side. Rhianna, her hand gripping Santa's and Jack's, jumped out into the snow.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise as Rhianna, Jack, and Santa Clause fell out of the whole in the shadow thing's side. He recovered quickly as the monster slashed down at him, sending him winging back against a tree once again.

This time though, he didn't get up. Rhianna saw this and screamed his name out. Flipping her scythe around Rhianna made a mad dash for Sora, ignoring how the shadow's tentacles ripped at her body. She flung herself down beside Sora and gently cupped his cheek. "Sora . . ? Are you ok?"

He weakly sat up and hugged her tightly. Rhianna froze in shock. "I was afraid . . . . I was afraid you were hurt . . ." Rhianna smiled slightly and wiped her tears away absently.

"I'm fine . . . but this monster won't be . . ." Rhianna stood up and took her scythe with a small frown. She wouldn't let the monster hurt the people she cared about. Rhianna ran forward, dodging the tentacles, and jumped up, bringing her scythe down with an angry yell.

Sora shifted Rhianna's weight to one side as they began to walk back through the forest. After Sora had sealed the doors, Jack, Santa Clause, Goofy, and Donald had gone back to discuss the monsters. Sora had stayed behind to help Rhianna.

She stopped unexpectedly, making Sora stumble. She lightly pushed him away and fell back into the snow, a small smile on her mouth. Sora looked at her puzzled, but sat down beside her.

"You know, this would have to the strangest Christmas I have ever had." Rhianna sighed and looked up into trees and silently laughed as she spotted some mistletoe. She turned to look at Sora as he plopped down next to her, looking up.

"Come on, it couldn't have been _that_ bad!"

Rhianna smiled mischievously. "I never said it was bad, I just stated it was the strangest I've ever had." She closed her eyes and let the snow fall on her face. When she felt Sora shift and the snow was no longer falling on her face, Rhianna opened her eyes. A figure stood above the two teens, his cloak whipping across the wind like a sail. Sora jumped up in shock as Rhianna started to turn apple red. "Cloud?!"

"Sora . . . we have a problem."

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH O CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
